thenightingaleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Honnō-ji Incident
The Honnō-ji incident '(Japanese: 本能寺の変, ''Honnō-ji no Hen), also known as the '''Siege of Kyoto, refers to the death of Japanese daimyō Oda Nobunaga at the hands of his samurai general Akechi Mitsuhide. This occurred in Honnō-ji, a temple in Kyoto, ending Nobunaga's quest to consolidate centralized power in Japan under his authority. Background Weeks before the very incident, since Tsubasa Miyuki's death, Oda Nobunaga had decided that in order to achieve the peaceful world he longed for, the only way for it to happen was to eradicate his very self from the world; that in order to give Japan its Divine Rule, he must as well disappear from the world. Though committing seppuku was ideal, Nobunaga didn't want Japan to be left with nothing that he erred his finest general, Akechi Mitsuhide, on the same floor of his plan. Nobunaga told Mitsuhide that they were going to create a peaceful world that will involve Mitsuhide being sent to a mission by Nobunaga and mistreated cruelly in the eyes of the other retainers. Nobunaga will then go to Honnō-ji wherein Mitsuhide will head on, telling his own army that their enemy is there, knowing fully that it will be Nobunaga himself. Honnō-ji will then be burned to the ground, Mitsuhide will search for Nobunaga and clear his plans in order for him to escape. Afterwards, Nobunaga will be announced to have died, but will head on to Kyoto to meet his children who've been with his mother-in-law and brother-in-law, and Mitsuhide will further on bring peace throughout the Oda clan for the time being until the plan will be revealed to the entire household for who knows when. Mitsuhide agreed with the plan. Little does he knows that Nobunaga had come to Honnō-ji to die, and Mitsuhide had fallen with his lies and had chosen him to be his executioner. Though Mitsuhide was seen as a traitor with his actions, Mitsuhide had gone against Nobunaga's wish to die by his own hands. The Battle Aftermath The retainer had successfully left the Honnō-ji Temple with Ichirou after burning all possible entrances and exits of anyone who will dare to try having Nobunaga's head as a sign of victory, and headed on to Kyoto where Ichirou's younger siblings, Minato and Yuki, were staying with their grandmother, Fujiwara Maki, Tsubasa Miyuki's mother. Maki was informed that her son-in-law was assassinated and betrayed by his senior retainer and general, and asked for her to remain watchful. Before leaving, the retainer had left a handful of retainers to ensure their protection. The retainer then left to inform Toyotomi Hideyoshi of Nobunaga's death. For Ichirou's part, having watch his own father's death, had asked for revenge that he'll one day defeat Mitsuhide when he was old enough. However, Hideyoshi headed to confront Mitsuhide at the Battle of Yamazaki, to which he ended up victorious. Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu later arranged a meeting with him afterward to inform him that he should no longer seek revenge for his father's death because the man who've betrayed his father was no more. Ichirou and his siblings had changed their name from Oda to Tsubasa in order to protect them from other's eyes. Ichirou, however will be marrying Hideyoshi's daughter, Minato will be marrying ???'s daughter, and Yuki will be marrying Ieyasu's eldest son, in the future.